Modec
| defunct = | fate = Assets & IP sold to Navistar International | location = Coventry, United Kingdom | key_people = Jamie Borwick, (Chairman) Bill Gillespie, (CEO)| industry = Manufacturing | products = Zero Emission Commercial Vehicles | revenue = Undisclosed | net_income = Undisclosed | num_employees = 70 (2007) | homepage = www.modeczev.com }} electric van in Los Angeles in 2010. The vehicle was manufactured in the U.S. under license from Modec.]] Modec was a Coventry, UK electric vehicle manufacturer, specialising in Commercial vehicles in the N2 category.http://www.unece.org/trans/main/wp29/wp29wgs/wp29gen/wp29fdoc/78r1a2e.pdf It unveiled its first model in April 2006 and announced its intention to commence series production in March 2007, with the first production vehicles destined for Tesco. Following a long-term decline in sales, it entered administration in March 2011, with all remaining assets and intellectual property sold to Navistar International. History ; 2002 : eMercury project commenced within London Taxis International (a division of Manganese Bronze). The project was led by Jevon Thorpe, designer of the TX1London Taxi. Some development funding received from the Energy Savings Trust (EST), part of the Department of Trade and Industry. ; 2004: Three eMercury prototypes demonstrated - one conventional lead-acid battery powered, one hybrid vehicle utilising a nickel metal hydride battery and one utilising a high energy molten salt battery mounted in a removable cassette between the chassis rails. : Manganese Bronze announces its decision to focus on its taxi business. The eMercury project bought by Jamie Borwick, former CEO & Chairman of Manganese Bronze, who creates Modec Limited as part of Borwick Group. : Splits with drivetrain supplier Azure Dynamics, in favour of Zytek, commences development of production vehicles ; 2006 : Announces partnerships with Lex Logistics for customer service, GE Commercial Finance for vehicle finance and battery rental and Axeon Power for battery cassette assemblies containing Zebra battery technology. : Unveils next generation of production intent vehicles at SMMT Commercial Vehicle Show. Fitted with an 85 kWh battery pack, they have a 2-2.5 tonne payload, a governed top speed of 50 mph and a range in excess of 100 miles on a typical urban duty cycle. Maximum torque of 300 Newton metres is delivered from rest, resulting in lively acceleration. Zebra batteries are used. ; 2007: Coventry production facility officially opened by the Rt Hon David Cameron MP. : Announcement of that the first vehicles built will be delivered to Tesco for home grocery deliveries. : Other users included Center Parcs at their Elveden Forest park for servicing use, Accord, Amey, Speedy Hire, Hildon Water, London Borough of Islington and others. ; 2008: 100th Modec vehicle produced, production at the Coventry plant ramping up according to plan (maximum capacity 5,000 vehicles per annum). : London dealer network expands to six sites; Distributors appointed in the Netherlands and Ireland : UPS has ordered Modec electric vans for its UK and German fleets. Energy costs are play a huge part in the potential profitability of package delivery companies like UPS, DHL and FedEx. ; 2009: Modec is the first electric vehicle in the N2 class to attain European Whole Vehicle Type Approval. Modec has entered into a joint venture with Navistar International for North and South America. The Joint venture is named Navistar-Modec EV Alliance. ; 2010: Navistar began deliveries of its eStar electric van manufactured in Wakarusa, Indiana under licensed technology from Modec's zero-emissions delivery van. Closure Following a long-term decline in sales with a total production of around 400 vehicles, and following the failure of a rescue deal with Navistar, Modec entered administration in March 2011 with debts of over £40m. Navistar subsequently bought the intellectual property rights from administrators Zolfo Cooper. Following the closure of the business and sale of the assets, Liberty Electric Cars hired the entire Modec engineering team and set up a new subsidiary “Liberty E-Tech”. After failing in January 2011 to agree a deal with Navistar to buy the brand, in July 2011 Liberty launched a service called “e-Care” to service and maintain Modec vehicles, which presently covers the UK, France, Germany and Dubai. Technical The only product of the Modec company was the Modec EV commercial vehicle. It was produced in three version; a chassis cab, box van and a dropside. All three shared a common wheelbase of and a steel ladder frame chassis. The Modec has a kerb weight of 3.3 tonnes and a max gross capacity of 6.05 tonnes. The vehicles use an motor with of torque and an exchangeable lead-acid battery which is charged from an external charger than requires a 32amp 3-phase supply to charge the vehicle for 6 hours, it also has options for Lithium-Iron Phosphate or Sodium Nickel chloride batteries. It has a range and a top speed.Presentation about Modec vehicles form Paul o'Dowd their Nation Sales manager See also * Battery electric vehicle * Electric vehicle * Liberty Electric Cars * Smith Electric Vehicles References External links *Modec Limited *Interview with Lord Jamie Borwick with Financial Times *Interview with Lord Jamie Borwick at REAL BUSINESS about Modec *Video of Robert Llewellyn driving the van from Brighton to London as part of an eco-rally Category:Navistar International Category:Electric trucks Category:Battery electric vehicle manufacturers Category:Green vehicles Category:Defunct truck manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Coventry motor companies Category:Companies founded in 2004 Category:Companies disestablished in 2011